Fire and Magic
by Sunsetfairy
Summary: This is a re-write of an old 1992 comic starring Dr. Strange and the Ghost Rider. I will be gender-bending some characters, so, if you don't like that then don't read it. Other than that, enjoy the story.
Ch.1 Everything is crazy!

 **I was looking at some Dr. Strange comics and I stumbled upon an old 1992 comic about Strange and the Ghost Rider. I looked at it and I did like the overall story, but, one thing ran through my mind as I read it: "I didn't know Marvel made boys Mary-Sue's". Like I said, the story is okay but I thought I could make it better. So, I decided to re-write it, just for kicks. Looking at the comic I realized that there is a lot of things I'll have to clean up and decided to try to make the setting in modern time. I'm going to replace Kevin (the main character of the story) with a girl named Karin. I'm also going to try to expand on the comic since I don't know if there was a sequel made or not (if there is I would like to know please), but, I don't think this is going to be a very long story. Most likely seven chapters at most. There are going to be more surprises in the story, but, I'm going to let you guys discover them.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything else, just any characters I make up.

Ghost Rider, the spirit of vengeance, rides her mystical motorcycle in the midst of a street gang. Their innocent victim's blood still pulses from her body, staining the Brooklyn sidewalk. _Innocent blood_.

In recent months, similar scenes have been played out, over and over again, on the streets of Brooklyn. Frequently, Ghost Rider is there to avenge the blood of the innocent. Tonight, ten-year-old Karin Moran observes what many have only read about.

This isn't the first time Karin has seen Ghost Rider in action. She's been searching for her ever since she saw her picture in the paper. Three times she's found her. And, as always, Ghost Rider's vengeance is swift and often brutal, but, always well-deserved.

 **Karin's POV**

I was hiding behind a trash can in the front of an ally way, quietly watching Ghost Rider beat the living daylights out of the five men. I could feel the heat of her mystical fire as she unleashed her wrath. My emerald green eyes followed her movements. While she did scare me to no end, I was also fascinated by her. Well, I'm fascinated with all mystical things. It's just an obsession I've had for as long as I could remember.

I adjusted my black jacket and sat down in my place, moving my long brown hair, which was pulled through my solid blue cap, over to my shoulder. My blue jeans were a bit dirty, along with my white shirt, I just decided when I returned 'home' I would try and clean them up the best way I could. Gripping my white running shoes, I continued to watch Ghost Rider. I mentally noted the way she would move to the way she looked. Leather clothing with spikes and matching gloves and boots. Her flaming skull looked terrifying, even from a distance. While I assumed that she was just a skeleton wearing clothing, she still looked like she had large breasts. I just assumed that it was just to show people that she was a woman.

 _"Can't say I blame her. If I were in her shoes I would do the same thing"_ I thought.

Ghost Rider continued to punish the men for their crime. I could barely see the body of the woman they murdered behind Ghost Rider's motorcycle. She expertly welded her metal chain and struck the men. I almost felt sorry for them as she continued to punish them. They did try to fight back, but, it might as well been five small children trying to fight a grown up. It was obvious that the Ghost Rider was going to win even before it began.

I noticed that Ghost Rider picked up one of the men off the ground. Grabbing him by the shirt she lifted the unconscious man up to her 'face'. I leaned over, to get a better look. This turned out to be a big mistake. Ghost Rider snapped her head in my direction. Her flaming eye sockets seemed to be staring right into my very soul.

 _"Oh, snap. She sees me!"_

I grabbed my black satchel and hightailed it out of there. As I navigated my way through the neighborhood I let my mind wonder a bit.

 _"Got to run! I can run just as fast as a boy. I've been running on the streets for a year. Running is one of the very few things I'm good at. Running helps me forget what happened that night. The door, Mom, Dad, the fire!"_

I made my way to the subway station. I paid for a ticket using the money I got by doing errands for people.

 _"Run, forget! I've got to go to my new home. Away from the drinking."_

When I came to the doors of the subway I had to dig my nails into my skin, just to get myself to enter it. I found a seat away from the other passengers.

 _"Away from the fighting. Away from the fire. The fire…..Ghost Rider? No, it can't be. She wasn't even involved in that situation. I've got to get back outside. Away from all the doors."_

I tried to calm myself down. I always get anxious when I'm not outside. If I'm inside for too long then I run the risk of hyperventilating. At the end of the cart I could hear a couple argue. I sighed as they got louder. I dug my nails into my pants as they argued. When it was my stop I ran out of the subway as fast as I could. I ran into the tall grass and slowed to a walk.

 _"Something scary is always on the other side of the doors. But, not here. Not in the swamps around Kennedy Airport."_

I stopped and breathed in the crisp night air.

 _"No more doors. No more surprises."_

As I was taking in the night air I noticed something shinning behind me. Thinking it was someone who patrolled the area, I turned around to try to explain my situation. But, I was in for a huge shock when I saw the very thing that makes my blood turn to ice.

"NO. No more doors! What is it even _doing_ here?! I HATE DOORS!"

The said giant door had a golden frame around it with what looked like an animal skull design on it. The actual door looked like it was made of wood and it was painted blue. It also had a decretive gold sheet on it and had a mideviel door ring on it with another gold animal skull. As the door opened I could make out two kids, about my age, on the other side.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong" asked one of them.

Two boys emerged from the strange door. One of them held a skate board. He had on what looked like Underarmor clothing on and had black hair and silver eyes. The other boy had short, curly, light brown hair and blue eyes. He had on clothing like you would see in H&M. I took a step back as they approached me. Alongside my crazy fear of doors, I'm also extremely leery of boys and men.

"You aren't afraid of doors, are you" asked the one with the skateboard.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Karin" said the other one.

They got behind me and began to push me towards the creepy door. I did my best to keep myself firmly in place, but, these boys were stronger than they looked.

"There's lots of awesome things on the other side. Go one. Look for yourself" said the brown haired boy as the continued to push me towards it.

"No, I don't want-"

They pushed me in and said "Go on!"

I cried out as I was pushed in. I fell face first onto the floor. As I got on my knees I noticed that the room I was in was dark with the only source of light in front of me.

"Come closer, girl" commanded a gruff, female voice.

"W-who are you?"

I answered my own question when I saw who was speaking to me. My blood froze and I began to panic.

"NO. Get away! Your head—the _fire_. YOUR HEAD!"

I found it hard to properly speak I was so terrified. The _thing_ that was in front of me was obviously some sort of demon. Despite her lack of feminine features, her voice clearly displayed her gender. Her flaming animal skull just added fuel to the fire.

"But we can help each other, my daughter" she said.

"No! You're not my Mother! You can't be! She's dead!"

The red demon reached a claw towards me. I scooted back as she said "Are you so sure? Come, talk to me. Give me your hand."

"NO!"

With that said, I ran to where the door was. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I've got to start running again. Got to get outside."

I pushed on the door, trying to get it to open. The door suddenly flew open and I fell through it.

"COME BACK" cried the demon.

I fell hard onto the ground. As I sat up I noticed I was in an alleyway. Nowhere near the swamps. I took off my cap and rubbed my head.

"Where am I now? This has got to be all a dream. Yeah, that's it, a nightmare. Like before." I sighed "All these doors. Everything is going crazy tonight."

I reached into my satchel and pulled out my water bottle, only to find it empty. I opened it anyway to get a few drops and then put it back into my bag. I noticed a door near me. It was in the dark blue family, a golden handle, and it had a weird window near the top. I felt as if I've seen the symbol on the small window before, but, I didn't want to dwell on it. I put my cap back on and stood up. Just as I was about to leave the door began to open.

"It's opening. Who is it going to be now?"

A man was the one who opened the door. He was dressed in a blue shirt with a white symbol on it, black slacks, an orange sash tied around his waist, black shoes, dark orange gloves with his sleeves tucked in them, a _long_ red clock with gold trimmings, and an gold amulet pined it to his shirt. The collar of his clock was spiked on both ends and cupped around his head. The man had short, black hair with gray side burns, and pail green eyes. His clock seemed to levitate around him as he stepped out of the building and his right hand seemed to glow a blue color.

"Come, my dear. Enter the Sanctum Santorum of _Dr. Strange_. It was I who brought you here. You are linked to a disturbance in the mystical realms, and I _will_ have answers."

I fell on my butt when he finished.

 _"This is officially one of the worst days of my life."_


End file.
